


heated debate

by zayner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayner/pseuds/zayner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall are stuck in traffic, in the middle of August. Niall's horny, and Zayn's bitter, but a fool for the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heated debate

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to excuse me, but I'm really not sorry, haha.

Zayn grunted in frustration, his thin tee sticking to his body. His elbow perched out of the open window, desperate for some relief of the awful heat. But, there was no fucking wind. No fucking air. He lent against his fist, staring out at the disgustingly packed cars, clearly able to see the heat radiating off the gravel of the road.

"When are we going to fucking move!" He growled, closing his eyes in frustration. He could see the sea on the other side of the bridge, and he wanted nothing more than just to bolt out of this piece of tin and dive head first into the cool liquid; despite the fact that he couldn't actually swim. Drowning would be more fun then sitting in this hell. 

Niall laughed, placing his hand on his boyfriend's knee. "Calm down, babe," he said, a smirk on his lips. 

Zayn didn't even lift his eyes from the steaming ground, sharply shoving the blonde's hand away. "Don't touch me, you're like a thousand degrees," he muttered, frowning at the intense heat burning through the car. "This is your fucking fault! You do realise that, right?"

Niall raised an eyebrow, dropping his hand from the wheel to rest on his thigh. He lent his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. He sighed, "How is this my fault, exactly?" He asked, his tank not doing much to keep him cool, but it was doing him enough not to get stuck to the burning leather interior..

The older lad turned his head sharply, glaring at this other half. "Where the fuck to start?" He asked, rhetorically. "You had to over sleep, for two. Fucking. Hours. Even though, you promised me we'd be out of the apartment by God damn nine. But, no! No! Niall knows fucking best," he spat, moving his head to resume his position. Before the blonde had even taking a breath, Zayn was off, once again. "And, this fucking car! You're too stubborn to take it into the garage, and get the fucking air conditioning fixed," he growled, slamming his foot against the dashboard. 

Niall didn't bat an eyelash, his eyes still secured as he thought about tanned, slick skin under him, dark hair fisted, and thighs spread apart. He shifted in his seat, nodding along to whatever the other male was prattling on about.

Zayn grunted, his dark brows dropping over his eyes as he glared down at the radio. Another endless update about road works, up ahead. He jabbed a finger against one of the buttons, trying to find a station that actually played a decent song, rather than fifty fucking repeats of some cheap disco funk. 

The car behind blared their annoying horn once again, the fifteenth time in twenty minutes, and Zayn stuck his head out of the window, looking towards the red, over-weight man sitting behind them. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted, watching as the man stared straight back at him, having not been expecting that reaction.

Niall laughed, shaking his head. He lazily ran his tongue over his bottom lip, turning his head to open one eye. He reached forward, grabbing a handful of Zayn's shirt, to yank him back in, listening to the curses just slipping from his mouth. He imagined those full lips around the head of his cock, and that tongue teasingly running over his slit. The blonde groaned, quietly, tugging Zayn in as his hand tightened.

Zayn slumped back in his chair, moving to stare out of the windscreen. He raised his arm, throwing the middle finger out of the window as he heard the horn blare, purposely to annoy him this time, obviously.

The blonde watched as Zayn licked his lips in frustration, something he always did. As if licking the venom from his lips. Niall imagined something else on Zayn's lips, something that would leave them wet, and glistening. 

"Baby," Niall spoke, his aroused state causing his accent to become deeper; thicker. The older male turned, his eyes landing on the light skinned male, staring at him quizzically.

"What?" He snapped, his tanned skin stained with red from the heat, and glowed with perspiration. 

Niall slid his hand up the older lad's back, using Zayn's spine to guide him up to the nape of his neck. He wrapped his palm around the tanned skin, incising his fingers into the flesh, and squeezing. His nipped at his bottom lip, shifting in his seat as he witnessed his boyfriend lean back into his fingers, the shape of his throat curving. He let out a harsh breath, his thighs spreading boyishly apart.

Zayn's eyes followed the movement, watching as Niall's thin, pale legs slipped open. The thin, grey shorts did nothing to hide the bulge in the front of the material, and Zayn raised an eyebrow. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" He asked, looking back up to the younger man.

Niall squeezed the other male's neck, again, his other arm resting on the steering wheel. He turned to the windscreen, pressing his foot softly against the accelerator as the car ahead moved a few feet more. "Does it look like I'm kiddin'?" He used his hold on the back of Zayn's neck to drag him forward a few inches, encouraging his head downwards; showing what he wanted. He didn't expect his boyfriend to comply, and he pushed away Niall's hand with a frown.

"You must be out of your fucking mind," he growled. "The heat's gotten to that empty head of yours," he insulted, leaning his elbow back out of the window.

Niall smirked, shifting once again. He pushed the car forward, keeping up with the small movements of the BMW up ahead. "Stop bitchin' and put ya mouth to good use," he frowned, leaning his head back. He used his now free hand to pull his shorts away from his straining hard on; the heat and humidity doing little to help the situation. 

Hazel eyes burned into the side of his boyfriend's head, glaring at him as if he'd insulted him. "Excuse me?" He questioned, allowing his arm to dangle from the car. He cursed under his breath, the harsh sun heating the metal of the door, burning the inked skin.

The blonde licked his lips, the smirk playing at the corners. "I said, be a good little boy, and suck me off," he ordered, not caring that both windows, and sun roof were open. "I want ya pretty little mouth aroun' my dick," he almost moaned, clenching his jaw.

Zayn shook his head, an angered laugh slipping from his lips. "You really are out of your God damn mind, if you think that I'm going to give you head? Right now?" He asked, turning it into a question, annoyance laced on his lips.

Niall shrugged, frustration taking over. He let his arm fall back down on the wheel, looking between the windscreen, before altering his attention back on the dark skinned male. "Why not?"

The other man scoffed, raising his feet onto the dash, once again. "Because, we're in public, Niall. I am not going to suck your fucking dick in the middle of the day, in a car!" He said, resting his elbow on his bent knee as he rubbed at his temple.

Niall sighed, tonguing his back teeth. "Zayn," he spoke, sternly. He waited until his boyfriend's eyes fell on him, before proceeding. He opened his mouth to say something, his gaze falling to the older of the two's lips, watching the natural pout. Zayn obviously caught on because he grunted, and punched Niall's arm, a sharp frown on his face. The hit pulled him out of his daze, looking to the red mark already forming on his bicep. "What the fuck was that for?!" He asked, glaring back at Zayn.

"For being a filthy minded prick!" He spat back, dropping his legs and facing forwards. He shook his head, "Unbelievable."

The Irish male growled, his legs spreading further. He reached out, wrapping his fingers tightly around Zayn's wrist, and tugging his hand down to his crotch. He forced the boy to touch his clad covered cock, pressing his palm down. He moaned at the feeling, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip as he watched Zayn slowly turn towards him. "Feel that?" That's how fuckin' bad I want ya," he spoke, his voice deep.

Zayn couldn't help but stare down as Niall used his hand for his own source of pleasure, feeling the hard length beneath his palm. He lightly stroked his tongue over the inside of his bottom lip, swallowing.

Niall smirked, raising his hips, slightly. He groaned, frowning from the shots of pleasure shooting up his spine. He rolled his hips desperately into Zayn's hand, using his hold on him to guide him into what he wanted. He moaned, loudly as he felt his boyfriend's fingers moving to their own accord, touching him through his shorts. "Baby," he panted, the muscle in his jaw fluttering. 

It didn't take long for Zayn to cave, feeling his dick twitch at the sight of Niall desperate beneath his hand. He shifted in his seat, slowly leaning over to press his mouth over the front of Niall's shorts, breathing heavily against his throbbing member. He felt the hand on his back, running down his damp tee, obviously trying to encourage him, further. He fisted one hand in the bottom of Niall's shorts, pulling down the loose material to mid-thigh. He smirked as he saw his boyfriend's cock pressed tightly to the fabric of his white boxers, right before his eyes; desperate to be freed of the tight confinements. He pressed parted lips against the obvious head, sucking the already damp fabric into his mouth. He received a throaty groan in turn, Niall's rough fingers skimming his neck.

"Don't tease me, Zayn," Niall warned, his hips rolling up against Zayn's mouth. Zayn flicked his tongue out, dragging his tongue over the cloth covered skin. He gazed up at Niall, wetting his lips as he pulled the boxers down, which hugged his boyfriend's hips, so well, he was almost sad for the lost.

The blonde gazed down, running his own tongue over his bottom lip, as if mimicking Zayn's move. He moaned, his dick free from his tight boxers, the sun baring down on the already heated skin. He tilted his head, watching as the older male slowly wrapped his mouth over the head of his aching cock, engulfing him in the familiar heat of Zayn's mouth. Niall's hand slid into the dark hair, pushing the man further down his dick. He moaned, leaning his head back against the rest; his other arm sliding over the wheel to wrap his fingers around the plastic, his knuckles strained against his skin. "Shit," he breathed, his hips rutting up as Zayn's mouth lowered further.

The older boy closed his eyes, beginning to bob his head up and down his boyfriend's length. He squeezed Niall's thigh, roughly in warning as the hand in his hair forced him down further, too soon. The hand didn't ease, and he grunted in response. The vibrations shot through the blonde's thick shaft, and caused him to moan, his knuckles turning white from the hold.

"Fuck, Zayn," he moaned, the veins surfacing in his neck as he tensed, holding the older boy's head down. 

Zayn's tongue worked at the underside of the blonde's cock, his hand slowly moving from his thigh to massage his boyfriend's balls, pressing his finger against the spot that he knew Niall loved. The rough tug on his hair was enough to tell him he'd found it, and his lips stretched around Niall in a smirk. He moved his head up and down, finding an easy rhythm, with the obvious help of his boyfriend. He pulled his head up, sucking at the throbbing head; sliding his tongue over the leaking slit, eliciting moans above him.

Niall fisted his hand tighter into the thick hair, guiding Zayn's mouth over him. He bucked his hips up, forcing his eyes open to stare down at Zayn's plump lips stretched over him, the sight was enough to make him come. The lick at his slit forced a deep growl from his lips, his hand pushing Zayn's head down more, feeling his nose press against the base of his cock. He heard Zayn splutter around his dick, the tip of his cock pressing against the boy's throat. He smirked, holding him down as he thrusted upwards, his head rolling back, instantly.

Zayn gagged around Niall's length, having not been prepared for the rough push. He squeezed Niall's balls, his other hand digging his nails into his boyfriend's hip. He felt Niall wince and he hummed softly around him, acting innocent.

"Don't be a bad boy now, baby," Niall moaned, fisting the raven hair, harder; his stomach clenching in anticipation, feeling himself being agonizingly drawn to his climax, too quickly.

Zayn sucked harder and harder, before slowing to a stop. His fingers continued to work at Niall's balls, as he relaxed his throat, allowing his boyfriend to take over.

Niall gasped, feeling Zayn's throat loosen around him, and he knew what it meant, immediately. He smirked, growling under his breath as he bucked his hips up, fucking the older man's mouth. He was well aware that different eyes were on him, moaning over the music and staring down at his lap. Like he gave a fuck, though? He closed his eyes, tight, focusing on moving his hips. He pushed Zayn's head down, roughly, feeling the tanned male swallow around him.

"C-Christ," he breathed, his eyes almost rolling back into his head. "I'm close," he smirked, before moaning and frowning. "So fucking close," he panted, keeping his scalp tightly pressed against the head rest, his fingers still desperately clutching at the wheel, and Zayn's hair.

Zayn purposely swallowed around the blonde again, his fingers continuously pressing the spot in Niall's balls that made him moan; his tongue flat against the side of his boyfriend's cock. He could feel the tremble of Niall's thigh under his chin, and he smirked, again, moaning around his length.

Niall pressed Zayn harder against him, feeling his stomach and groin knot with heat. With a deep, gruff moan, he released his load inside the heat of his boyfriend's mouth, shooting down the back of his throat.

The dark skinned male closed his eyes, tight, loosening his throat as Niall came into his mouth, swallowing his hot release. He felt the hand loosen in his hair, and he slowly slid his mouth up his sensitive cock, licking the fallen come which he didn't manage to swallow; receiving a throaty groan in response. He pulled away completely, wiping his hand over the back of his mouth, smearing the remaining come over his cheek.

Niall tried to catch his breath, clinging onto the feeling of his orgasm. Coming down from his high, the blonde raised his hips, tugging his boxers and shorts back into place. He looked over at Zayn, using the hand that was now on his shoulder, to wrap around his neck and tug him forward. He used his other hand to remove any access release, keeping his boyfriend in place. Zayn didn't resist, simply staring as Niall with a patient face. Once clean, Niall tugged the boy closer, kissing him on the mouth, tasting himself on the full lips. He flattened Zayn's wild hair, pushing his fingers through the soft locks. 

Zayn's fast twisted as he heard the familiar blaring behind him again, and he pulled away from Niall's fingers to push open his passenger's door. "That's it, you fat prick, I'm gonna shove my fucking fist up your arse!" The older boy yelled, walking towards the car.

Niall smirked, laughing at the sheer annoyance of his boyfriend. He leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes as he listened to the mixture of yelling, and the disco funk type of music he switched back on, happily content on just staying there.


End file.
